


Удивление, радость, неловкость

by LRaien



Category: Atlas Shrugged - Ayn Rand
Genre: Dagny's ex-lovers and their gay sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Когда Дагни узнала об отношениях Франсиско и Хэнка, она не почувствовала отвращения или презрения, скорее удивление: почему они не сделали этого раньше?
Relationships: Francisco d'Anconia/Dagny Taggart, Francisco d'Anconia/Hank Rearden, Hank Rearden/Dagny Taggart
Kudos: 2





	Удивление, радость, неловкость

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: возможен небольшой ООС, автор книг немного повёрнута на доминировании, но нет, это не изнасилование.

Когда Дагни узнала об отношениях Франсиско и Хэнка, она не почувствовала отвращения или презрения, скорее удивление: почему они не сделали этого раньше?  
Дагни знала, как они оба умеют любить. Она знала Франсиско, помнила его руки, нежно гладившие её грудь, его тихий шепот и неутомимое желание пробовать что-то новое. Безудержная смелость и открытость легко превращалась на другом уровне отношений в что-то более интимное: Франсиско не боялся предлагать экспериментировать, был непосредственен настолько, что в голову и не могло прийти, будто они делают что-то постыдное, будь то ласки языком в самых потаённых уголках, или долгие неторопливые соития, когда они, сдерживая желание и оттягивая финал, вели друг с другом светские беседы. Или моменты безудержного озорства, когда Дагни с помощью подручных средств — чаще всего это был простой огурец — брала на себя роль мужчины. С ним любовь была опьяняюще сладкой и в то же время гармоничной. Соединяясь воедино в момент обоюдного наслаждения, оба были равными, и никак иначе.  
Дагни знала и Хэнка. Он всегда был похож на свой металл: прочный, непроницаемый и несгибаемый. Дом, семья, завод: всё он содержал в порядке, а Дагни тогда ворвалась в его жизнь, словно скоростной поезд, увлекая за собой. Хэнк был тверд, иногда даже жесток: его угнетало то, что его «я» противопоставляется тому, кем он должен был быть для всего остального мира. Дагни никогда не пыталась вырваться, но он держал её крепкой — стальной — хваткой, он раздвигал её ноги резким властным движением, вставлял член без грубости, но неумолимо, направляя его собственными пальцами; он никогда не позволял ей прикоснуться к себе ниже плеч; он говорил ей «моя». Дагни видела за всем этим боль: боль одиночества и непонимания, поэтому лишь смеялась в ответ: не над Хэнком, а над всем миром, заставлявшим его плутать в темноте.  
А затем пришел Джон Голт, золотым солнцем вскрыв мрак закоснелого невежества в окружающем их мире. Он стал частичкой каждого из людей думающих, разумных эгоистов, к которым начали причислять себя и Франсиско, и Хэнк, и сама Дагни. Только Дагни решилась стать к нему ближе, чем кто-либо другой, оставив прошлое в прошлом.  
Поэтому, узнав об отношениях двух её бывших любовников, она почувствовала радость. Она знала, что они идеально дополнят друг друга. Франсиско расплавит трещины на сердце Хэнка, сделает его вновь цельным; Хэнк же даст чувство надежности, стальную опору — то, чего так не хватало Франсиско после долгих лет, проведенных в мотании по миру.  
Удивление, радость — и только затем неловкость от того, что она зашла очень не вовремя. Франсиско заметил Дагни не сразу, он был слишком занят, обводя языком левый сосок Хэнка и зажимая кончиками пальцев правый. Сама Дагни тоже разглядела это не сразу — первым её приветствовал обращённый в её сторону поджарый зад Франциско — часть тела, которой она охотно любовалась в прежние дни их близости. И она не столько увидела, сколько угадала очертания налитого кровью члена, плохо видимого из-за того, что он был почти прижат к животу от сильной эрекции. Риарден же отреагировал на её появление почти мгновенно, быстро вздохнув и устремив на неё резкий взгляд, но рук с бёдер Франсиско не убрал, кажется, даже крепче сжал пальцы.  
— Я передам Джону, что вы задержитесь, — невозмутимо сообщила Дагни, закрывая дверь.  
В душе она была убеждена, что если расскажет Голту о том, как застала вместе обнаженными двух вроде бы лучших друзей, Джон лишь пожмёт плечами и скажет, что уже давно ждал, когда они наконец-то переспят.


End file.
